Talk:Episode List/@comment-25628265-20150813232850
Below is a very close tentative estimate of my personal stellar first season (1965-66) episode rankings of LOST IN SPACE. All these classic B&W episodes, as a matter of fact, also make up my personal top twenty-nine episodes of the entire series. I hardly, hardly ever watch any episodes anymore, so it is slightly difficult for me to recall accurate rankings from my good old prime viewing days. This is far and away the superior, definitive, elite and best season.. 1. 1-01 The Reluctant Stowaway 2. 1-04 There Were Giants In The Earth 3. 1-05 The Hungry Sea 4. 1-02 The Derelict 5. 1-03 Island In The Sky 6. 1-07 My Friend, Mr. Nobody 7. 1-11 Wish Upon A Star 8. 1-29 Follow The Leader 9. 1-16 The Keeper Part 1 10. 1-17 The Keeper Part II 11. 1-15 Return From Outer Space 12. 1-22 The Challenge 13. 1-21 The Magic Mirror 14. 1-08 Invaders From The Fifth Dimension 15. 1-10 The Sky Is Falling 16. 1-06 Welcome Stranger 17. 1-18 The Sky Pirate 18. 1-14 Attack Of The Monster Plants 19. 1-09 The Oasis 20. 1-12 The Raft 21. 1-24 His Majesty Smith 22. 1-26 All That Glitters 23. 1-23 The Space Trader 24. 1-13 One Of Our Dogs Is Missing 25. 1-20 War Of The Robots 26. 1-27 The Lost Civilization 27. 1-19 Ghost In Space 28. 1-28 A Change Of Space 29. 1-25 The Space Croppers 23:28, August 13, 2015 (UTC)23:28, August 13, 2015 (UTC)23:28, August 13, 2015 (UTC)23:28, August 13, 2015 (UTC)23:28, August 13, 2015 (UTC) Below is a very close tentative estimate of my personal down home colored second season (1966-67) episode rankings of LOST IN SPACE. I hardly, hardly ever watch any episodes anymore, so it is slightly difficult for me to recall accurate rankings from my good old prime viewing days. I dearly love this cozy, warm and still true to original form, family-oriented middle season, and it is my second favorite season of the series overall. This is all-classic colored stuff.. 1. 2-29 The Astral Traveler 2. 2-14 The Dream Monster 3. 2-26 Trip Through The Robot 4. 2-25 The Colonists 5. 2-13 Wreck Of The Robot 6. 2-06 The Prisoners Of Space 7. 2-01 Blast Off Into Space 8. 2-30 The Galaxy Gift 9. 2-05 Space Circus 10. 2-07 The Android Machine 11. 2-24 Revolt Of The Androids 12. 2-22 The Cave Of The Wizards 13. 2-18 The Toymaker 14. 2-15 The Golden Man 15. 2-08 The Deadly Games Of Gamma 6 16. 2-02 Wild Adventure 17. 2-03 The Ghost Planet 18. 2-04 Forbidden World 19. 2-27 The Phantom Family 20. 2-09 The Thief From Outer Space 21. 2-23 Treasure Of The Lost Planet 22. 2-21 Rocket To Earth 23. 2-17 The Questing Beast 24. 2-12 A Visit To Hades 25. 2-11 West Of Mars 26. 2-10 Curse Of Cousin Smith 27. 2-19 Mutiny In Space 28. 2-28 The Mechanical Men 29. 2-16 The Girl From The Green Dimension 30. 2-20 The Space Vikings 23:28, August 13, 2015 (UTC)23:28, August 13, 2015 (UTC)23:28, August 13, 2015 (UTC)23:28, August 13, 2015 (UTC)23:28, August 13, 2015 (UTC) Below is a very close tentative estimate of my personal psychedelic colored third season (1967-68) episode rankings of LOST IN SPACE. I hardly, hardly ever watch any episodes anymore, so it is slightly difficult for me to recall accurate rankings from my good old prime viewing days. Perhaps surprisingly to many, this is my least favorite season of the series..but still, there are some real goodies here that I cannot deny.. 1. 3-02 Visit To A Hostile Planet 2. 3-15 The Anti-Matter Man 3. 3-08 Flight Into The Future 4. 3-04 Hunter's Moon 5. 3-05 The Space Primevals 6. 3-01 Condemned Of Space 7. 3-06 Space Destructors 8. 3-10 Space Creature 9. 3-19 The Promised Planet 10. 3-20 Fugitives In Space 11. 3-07 The Haunted Lighthouse 12. 3-17 Princess Of Space 13. 3-18 Time Merchant 14. 3-22 The Flaming Planet 15. 3-03 Kidnapped In Space 16. 3-14 Castles In Space 17. 3-16 Target Earth 18. 3-21 Space Beauty 19. 3-09 Collision Of Planets 20. 3-11 Deadliest Of The Species 21. 3-24 Junkyard In Space 22. 3-23 The Great Vegetable Rebellion 23. 3-13 Two Weeks In Space 24. 3-12 A Day At The Zoo